


帮忙有风险，讨债需谨慎

by xiaosinian



Category: Payback - Fandom, U-Turn
Genre: ABO, M/M, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	帮忙有风险，讨债需谨慎

“你们搞什么，这样的也送过来？”

高大的Alpha把本来拿在手里的抑制剂揣回了兜里，自从上次他没忍住对货物下了手结果被老板一顿臭骂后，他就时刻带着这玩意了。

“我觉得他挺不错的，没见过这样的Omega。”脏兮兮的男人咧开缺了颗门牙的嘴，笑容让他显得更蠢了。

Alpha不打算这个蠢货Beta解释珍奇和稀少的区别，点了几张钞票，“就这些了，下次弄点好货色。”他弯腰把瘫软在地上的Omega捞了起来，发情的气息很浓郁，但他有自信这次自己能控制得住。

“他确实挺神奇的，从那么高的悬崖上掉下去都没什么大事……”缺门牙的男人在身后嘟囔着，他也没去在意。最近货源不足，那些保护组织开展了很多次行动，老板吩咐不能让顾客们发现这一点，拿这个凑个数大概没人会介意的。

然而在拍卖会现场，当没有一个人叫价的时候，这真的挺尴尬的，他想，大概老板还是会骂他一顿的，货物质量下降再明显不过的证明。

但当终于有人打破了尴尬的时候，他的第一反应就是警觉。他相信了自己的直觉，向上头汇报，并派人包围了叫价者的包房。

 

Porter只是想还个人情，却没想到接下的居然是件正义的活。这很奇怪，他这辈子都没干过几件好事。

Omega保护组织很快就会包围这里，将这些贩卖者一网打尽，而他身上的窃听器会录下现在拍卖现场的一切声音。如果必要的话，他还需要在对方攻入的时候与他们里应外合。

很振奋人心的行动，但没有挑战性，很无聊，而且没有钱拿。

他百无聊赖地坐在沙发上，不时参与到拍卖会中去免得引起疑心。当然，荡平这里是件好事情，是要有多可悲的人才会用购买的方式来得到Omega？

忽然，他的眼睛死死地盯住了屏幕，他瞪大双眼反复确认，骂出了一句：“操，这不是开玩笑吧。”

他马上就想拍下按钮，然后才意识到现场一片略微安静的尴尬，价格依然停留在最低价。这有点伤人，他想。

伤不伤人不是什么大问题，真正的问题在于这意味着他作为唯一的竞拍者将成功拍下这个Omega，他可没忘那位美丽的Jessica小姐告诫他的，千万别真的买下什么，首先，他只能花自己的钱，而且组织可不保证以后能还给他，其次，任何的交易记录都可能在某一天给他惹来麻烦。

但没时间给他犹豫了，他一巴掌拍了下去，内心隐隐觉得他做出了一个错误的决定。

几分钟后，他听见有脚步声停在了周围。他果然给自己招致了一个小麻烦。

一位优雅的女士走了进来，一个将强势隐藏的很好的Alpha。在常规流程的购买手续后，她看似随意地开口：

“我们有很多更好的商品，你为什么挑中了这一个？”

恰好在这时，他刚买下的Omega被送了进来，手上的束缚还没解开。门一打开，Porter就闻到了一股浓郁的信息素的气味，顿时一阵头晕目眩。这些人让Omega处在发情期太久了，他能从对方已经开始涣散的蓝眼睛里看出来。但当看到他的时候，他刚买下的货物打了个哆嗦，转身就想向外逃，完全忘记自己被束缚在身后的双手和被发情期搞得绵软的双腿。

Porter一把把人拽了回来，扔在了沙发上，对于女性Alpha试探性的问题，他根本不用撒谎：“妈的，他欠我钱，”手指接触到对方发烫的皮肤，他觉得气味似乎更浓了，如果他现在说的是谎话，一定会被看穿，他的理智已经不足以支撑太多的伪装了。他控制不住地感叹了一句，“我从来不知道他是Omega。”

Omega已经瘫在沙发上但依然试图逃离的扭动，还有“操你的Porter”的咒骂很有说服力，女人的表情缓和了下来，接下来对他身上和房间内窃听器的检查都进行的很松，客套几句后就离开了，他听见房间周围的人撤走的声音。

Porter松了口气，摸出抑制剂给自己来了一针，他可不想因为生理本能而惹出麻烦。他的欲望被压了下去，依然和对方保持着距离，他还需要一只Omega的抑制剂，他想着。

骚乱声从外面传来。他从屏幕上看了眼拍卖场的状况，行动进行的很顺利。他开始后悔了，他该再等等的，这个时候他再去找人从更加的合理，而不是把人拍下来和他同处一室。但一个债主的心情是可以理解的，天知道他找这人找了多长时间。

“Porter？我告诉过你不要牵扯到任何交易里去！”Jessica推开门，大步地走了进来。

他从沙发上的Omega身上拿下了窃听器，就在刚才他把人拉回来的时候藏在对方身上的，才让他躲过了搜查。“我给你们弄了更多的证据，购买手续之类的，还有，我猜那个女性Alpha是这个组织的高层之一？”

Jessica缓和了表情，叹了口气：“我去试试，Porter，但我不确定能保证把你用于拍卖的钱追回来。”她说着就要把Omega带走，同样作为Omega，她就像没有闻到任何气味一样不受丝毫影响。

“等会儿，他欠我钱。”Porter说道。

Jessica睁大了眼睛，表情又严肃了起来：“我以为这是意外！你……即使他欠你钱你也不能强迫他……”

“得了吧，如果我不是想要讨回自己的钱，我更愿意和你去喝杯咖啡。我只是想要问他钱的问题。”Porter翻了个白眼，Jessica扫了一眼沙发上的Omega，露出个细微的笑意对这番话表示赞同。真羡慕她不用被信息素影响，Porter想着，要了管Omega抑制剂，来进一步表示他没有任何性方面的意图。

“Bobby。我真希望能知道他姓什么。”Jessica临走前还是记下了Omega的名字。Porter想，他是在还欠她上司的人情，这次过后再也不会与她有交集了，即使她是位迷人的Omega。像这样勇敢又细心，努力为弱势群体征求权益的女孩，大概也不会再想和他扯上什么关系。

因为此时此刻，他同时还在想着，用什么样的暴力手段才能讨债成功。当时寻人未果的愤怒此时重回脑海，当然还有他得知对方卷钱跑路时的感受。

“他姓Cooper，如果他没在这方面骗我的话。”

 

Porter把人架到了最近的旅馆，抑制剂已经注射了进去。Bobby蜷在床上，信息素依然浓烈，廉价威士忌的气味在整个屋子里飘荡。他还没完全昏迷，刚才Porter架着他时还勉强能支撑自己的身体，但他离清醒还差很远，睁着一双涣散的蓝眼睛半天才眨一下。

Porter坐在椅子上等待着，困意渐渐袭来，他打了个小瞌睡，惊醒时感受到自己的抑制剂的作用已经开始消退了，但屋子里信息素的气味半点没有消散，反而越发浓烈。一声细微的呻吟从床上传来，Porter在内心抱怨着，操，这就是长期使用抑制剂伪装成Beta的坏处，Omega抑制剂在这个时候失效了。

然后Porter意识到了更严重的问题，如果没人帮Bobby度过这次发情期，他会持续发情最后死在高烧里。

“我帮你找个Alpha。”Porter站了起来，翻看了眼钱包，估计了下现金的数量。希望这附近的性工作者没被今晚的行动吓跑。

“不……”Bobby紧紧地闭了下眼睛，再睁开时稍微清明了一些。

“我会给你找个好货色的。”Porter敷衍着安慰。

“操你的……”Omega咒骂着，音调骤然升高，忽然间又降了下去，发出一声颤抖的呻吟。他伸手拽住了Porter的衬衫拉近，没多大力气，但Porter就像醉了似的迈近了一步。Bobby以一种怪异的扭曲姿势半撑起身体，绵软发热的手指笨拙地对付着Porter的皮带，Omega的头发已经被汗水浸透了，有一滴滑进了眼睛里，更多的泪水顺着眼角淌出来，他抬手胡乱擦了一下，半眯着眼睛继续手上的工作，带了种可怜兮兮的急切。

Porter是想把人推开的，他不清楚对方现在到底有多清醒。或许是已经被情欲折磨得失去了理智，根本不在乎他是谁只是想舒缓欲望，也或许对方心里很清楚，在这种状态下，与其和不知道从哪里找来的Alpha交合，不如找个熟识的人来得更安全。但他做不到，他从未意识到人的本能是如此强大，他的感官背叛了他的理智，信息素就好像侵占了他每一处毛孔，让他觉得要醉死在那廉价威士忌的气味里。

这不值得，Porter努力整合自己的意识，他已经花出去一笔不知道能不能收回来的钱了。是的，最低价，那简直像个恶毒的玩笑，但他更加恶毒地想着，那依然有点太高了。他从来不会留意这样的Omega，或许就是这个原因，他才从没想过Bobby会是个Omega。这样的Omega，要谈征服欲太没成就感，一点点暴力就可以让对方屈服，但又和柔顺相差太远，会趁着你不注意的时候反咬一口。就像鬣狗一样，没人会买那种东西做宠物的。

别让损失进一步扩大，想想那些钱，把人推开，出去随便找个Alpha解决这一切。Porter闭着眼睛屏住呼吸，假装这样就可以闻不到那浓郁的气味。Bobby已经解开他的裤子了，正试图脱下他的内裤，而他尴尬地拽着自己的裤腰试图守住阵线。这场拉锯战以Bobby一声带着颤抖的咒骂结束。

“操，Porter……”

长久的无法纾解的情欲让Omega的声音听起来像带着哭腔。去他妈的理智，Porter的大脑轰隆一下炸开了，他粗暴地拿开对方的手，拽着胳膊把人拎起来翻个了个又扔回床上。刚才积极主动的Omega在此时意识到了危险，下意识地向床边爬去，却被握着腰一把拖了回来。

Porter以一种捕猎的野兽的姿态跳上了床，跨跪在猎物的身上，他脱下了Omega的裤子，摸到一手的黏腻，对方已经湿透了，后穴分泌出的液体润湿了大腿，一路淌到了小腿上。就像失禁一样，Porter笑了一声，真是难得一见的羞耻模样。

他把自己操了进去，湿热的后穴细密地包裹了他，他没给对方丝毫喘息的机会，激烈地冲撞起来，肉体碰撞的声音显得无比清晰，他没有意识到那是由于他全部感官都系于此的原因。他听见激烈的喘息声，还有心脏跳动的声音，砰砰砰砰他几乎怀疑就要破胸而出。他听见对方的嗓子中发出的尖细叫声，手指疯狂地抓挠着床单就像是正被开膛破腹的猫。

Porter注意到了男人缺了两根手指的左手，脑海中一闪而过对方在网球场上的样子，那是Bobby唯一能称得上爽朗的时候，其余时候都阴郁而戾气深重。他的手指摸索到了对方嘴，强势地插了进去，毫无章法地搅动着，他听着干呕声，内外手指用力捏住了对方的脸颊向一旁撕扯。他放缓了抽插的动作，弯下身去审视Bobby被他玩弄到变形的脸，唇角被撕裂有血迹渗出来，蓝眼睛在快感中绝望地大张着。他想到这人以前嘴里叼着烟，眼睛恹恹地瞥他的样子，松开了手。

“你可真能跑。”Porter用大拇指揩了下对方嘴角的血迹，抱怨了一句。

Bobby的嘴唇动了动，他凑近了问道：“什么？”

Bobby用仅剩的三根手指勾住了他的衬衫，无力地拉近，但没有什么用处。Omega咬了咬下唇，左右扭动着身体，半晌轻声说了句：“快点……”第一声出来后，依然没有过去的发情期让男人彻底忘了本来就没有多少的自尊，他夹杂着咒骂请求着，“妈的，快一点，操，我受不了了，再快一点……”

Porter已经开始找回来的理智又被扔到了一边，他掐住Omega的腰，死死地固定住，将自己一次次地钉进去。Bobby请求着咒骂着，手指胡乱地抓着自己的头发，扭动着像是迎合又像是想逃离，但任何意图都毫无意义，他的腰被紧紧地掐握着，他的反复挣扎就像是被按在了砧板上的鱼。Porter沉沦在快感中，感受到Omega的生殖腔入口张开，他研磨着推送进去，成结的过程水到渠成的到来。身下的人忽然间打了个哆嗦，“不要，操，不要……”Omega用力地向前爬去，生殖腔被结卡住的柔嫩入口被撕扯，逼出了一声呜咽。

在关键时刻，Porter及时找回了理智，他控制住了自己，结消退了，他退出生殖腔，向侧壁上顶撞了两下，射了进去。他跪坐着急促喘息，意识到刚才发生了什么，也有些后怕。他把瘫软在床上不知道意识还在不在的Omega推到一边，扑通一声躺了下去，心脏还在激烈跳动着。

这种情况不多见，不是总能碰见一个长久地处于发情期信息素浓度达到最高同时抑制剂失效的Omega的，Porter这么安慰自己，懊悔之情很快就被高潮后还没退去的Alpha本能压了下去，他往浑身汗湿的Omega身上扔了床被子，回味着刚刚极致的快感，在渐渐消散的信息素的余味中睡了过去。

 

妈的，这就是你管不住下半身的后果。

Porter闭着眼睛，在半梦半醒间想着。他开始心疼自己收不回来的债了，和上过床的人讨债是一种极端尴尬的行为，他做不出来。

他听到身边的人有了动静，他没有动，假装自己依然在睡，Bobby在房间内轻声走动，蹑手蹑脚的。他想对方是打算开溜了，这样也好，就当这一晚没发生过，以后也不会再见面了，这人太会跑路了，他对自己找不到对方这件事很有信心。

然后他听到手枪保险的声音，其实他在那一瞬间并没反应过来发生了什么，只是有点疑惑地睁开了眼睛。事实证明，他这个举动救了他一命。

正对着他的枪口飞快地移开了，男人本来就不太稳的手一哆嗦，把枪藏在身后的意图失败了，砰的一声掉在了地上。两个人面面相觑，场面无比尴尬。最后还是Porter揉了揉头发，顺手一指门口：

“走吧。”

“……什么？”Bobby顺着他的手指迅速地看了一眼，蠢兮兮地问道。

“不用你还钱，走吧。”Porter翻了个白眼，他真的像是那种拔屌无情继续追债的人吗？

Bobby“哦”了一声，往外走去，两条腿使不上劲似的步伐看得Porter一阵别扭。栽在这种人身上真是让人郁闷，他一边想一边起床，把地上的枪捡了起来，保险已经开了，没走火真是万幸。

忽然间他猛地打了个哆嗦，整个人都清醒过来了，他这才真正意识到刚才发生了什么，冷汗刷的一下就冒了出来。他冲到门口一把拽开门，人早就不见了踪影，他转过身，盯着一片狼藉的床单愣了半天，来到椅子旁拿起裤子掏出钱包，里面的现金被掏的一干二净。

“操。”他的内心翻腾起一堆的脏话，最后也只骂出了这一句。

 

两个月后的早晨，Porter在汽车旅馆里刚冲洗完，就听见有人敲门。他拿起枪从猫眼向外看去，Bobby正站在外面左顾右盼。

他瞥了眼手里的枪，关上保险，但还是没有放下。他拉开门，男人已经恢复了他最开始熟悉的样子，领口半开，戴着副墨镜，但他似乎还是闻到了一丝属于Omega的气味，也可能只是心理作用。

“什么事？”他留意到对方没有带武器，于是一边问一边找毛巾，他的头发还是湿的，不停向下滴水。

“我怀孕了。”

哐当一声巨响，Porter脚下一滑砸到了地上，手里的枪飞了出去，打着旋一路转到了Bobby的脚下。

 

“搞什么？我根本没标记你！”Porter呲牙咧嘴地吼着，胯骨上的淤青一阵生疼。

“偶尔也会发生的，万分之一？别瞪我，我也不想这样。”Bobby一脸不善地看着他。

他眯起眼睛打量着对方，还没在身材上显露任何端倪，相反他觉得这人好像更瘦了点，脸色苍白，整个人坐立不安。

他骂不出来了，怀孕的又不是他。

他穿好衣服，拿回枪，把私人用品收拾好，就像对方不存在一样。收拾利索时他终于平静了下来：“我要去吃早饭，然后我今天还有事情，你是要和我去还是要在这等我？”

“我和你去。”Bobby急切地说。

妈的我又不会跑，Porter在心底骂道，但他没敢说，因为其实他知道，自己真的有落荒而逃的念头。这很不光彩，但是，操他的，他控制不住自己——他到现在腿还是软的。

“你想怎么办？”

他本来想拿上床头的那盒烟的，却又没去碰它，关上房门时他就后悔了，然而还是没再回去取。他听到Bobby在他身后问。“我也想知道该他妈的怎么办。”他嘟囔了一句。

 

他们钻进了车里，趁着日头还没升到最高穿越大片的荒漠。Porter这两个月来一直在想一件事，终于在今早之后，在现在，体会到了其中的讽刺意味。

“你差点让你孩子没了父亲。”话刚出口他就想咬掉自己的舌头，那孩子的未来还是个未知数。

“什么？”Bobby皱眉，嘴唇扭曲成一个充满戾气的弧度。

Porter一阵火气，把说错话的懊悔丢在了一边：“两个月前，你他妈的想杀了我，在我搞定你的发情期救了你的命后。”

“哦，”Bobby一副终于搞懂了什么的表情，半晌说了句，“谢谢？”

Porter闭了闭眼睛，从牙齿间挤出一句：“你还偷了我的钱。”

“那个啊，算我借的，”Bobby在安全带的束缚下掏他那过紧的牛仔裤，掏出几张在一起叠的整整齐齐的钞票，“200美元，我记得差不多是这数？”

“你早就准备好了？”Porter瞥他一眼的功夫，右轮压进了个坑，车身颠簸了一下，他闭上了嘴，等着又被拉扯到的胯骨的疼痛消退。

半晌的沉默后，Bobby小心地开口：“你以后花钱的地方更多，我觉得这200我就不占你便宜了……”

Porter一把抽过了钱，将油门踩到底，车子飞快地窜了出去，他需要快点驶离这片荒漠，否则他会控制不住自己，下车挖个坑把人埋了。

 

他们来到镇上的旅馆，没有空调的房间热得人体温升高，Bobby以嗑药般的姿态往嘴里扔了颗抑制剂。Porter看着他，一言不发。

“怎么？”Bobby问。

Porter也不知道，他刚才脑海里一闪而过抑制剂的副作用问题，但他无法说出来，他不想表明任何对这个意外的态度，因为他根本没有想好。事实上他脑子就像太阳下的巧克力一样正化成一团，他急需离开这个风暴中心。

他从刚才Bobby给他的钱里抽出两张：“中午自己找东西吃。”

Bobby接了过去，没有拒绝的意思。就像以前发生过无数次，以后还会成为习惯一样。

或许这真的会成为今后的常态，每月的赡养费……

Porter额头上都开始冒汗了，他起身离开旅馆，车子飞快地开出小镇，热风从窗户吹进来，起不到什么清醒的作用。

他开了一个多小时到了邻近的小镇，找到了他的目标，破门而入，把那个男人按在地上，掰开紧握的拳头，割下了戴着戒指的指头，他的雇主的要求。

刀其实很快，割下只有一瞬间。但Porter却想到了很多，他脑海里浮现出一副教学画面，他教他儿子怎么切下人的手指，有时是为了恐吓，有时是为了毁尸灭迹，至于被人切下手指的感受，那得问你爸爸。

他想笑，结果差点划伤手。他开着车一路往回狂奔，那幅画面就像是喜剧电影一样让他有种看戏的愉悦，他路过本打算今天住下的小镇，瞥了一眼入口标示，转眼就把那块牌子远远地抛在了身后。

那种情节当做喜剧电影看很好笑，然而在现实生活中那叫做恐怖片。

他开出去了快半个小时，一脚踩下了刹车，轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声音打破了公路的宁静。我忘给他留住宿钱了，Porter想道。

Bobby可能还有钱。即使没有也不是什么大事，总能想到点什么办法。最糟的后果也不过是被扔到荒漠里，能想办法解决的。

但是，操，他搞大了人家的肚子。

他一拳砸在方向盘上，调头用更快的速度往回开，他腿又有点发软，几乎感受不到油门的力度。

 

“我以为你跑了。”Bobby坐在椅子上，身子前倾胳膊肘撑在腿上，头发被抓的一团糟，他蓝色的衬衫被汗湿透了，看上去有点脏兮兮的。他看着Porter，露出个扭曲的笑容。

Porter没说话，Bobby收回了笑容，嘴唇绷紧成一条神经质的线。  
Porter在他的注视下进浴室迅速冲洗了一番，出来后小睡了一会儿。醒来后去吃饭，傍晚时分站在街道上感受缺席了一天的凉风。他盯着玩耍的小孩子，而Bobby盯着孩子手里的可乐，他买了一瓶开了盖递给对方，男人用缺了两根手指的左手接过去，有点发愣。

“你为什么不用我还钱了？”Bobby忽然问道。

Porter想了一会儿，没能找到更好的解释：“咱们做过。”

Bobby嗤笑了一声：“以身偿债那一套？”

“我还没那么蠢，觉得一晚上能值那么多钱。”他否认，然后觉得这话会让对方以为是针对性的抱怨。其实他只是想说正常情况下的他不会和任何人做这种亏本买卖，但接下来他就要解释那晚情况到底有多特殊，那醉死人的信息素，他是怎么像是个才成为Alpha的小男生一样把持不住的，然后他就会想抱怨这到底有多不值得，为了这样的Omega。这整个过程会无比尴尬，而结局一样的伤人。

于是他选择了闭嘴，沉默地站了一会儿，回去睡觉，他把枪压在枕头下面，听着旁边床上的人翻来覆去的声音。

 

他们回到城市后，Porter用了几天为这次工作收尾，最后一天深夜刷卡回旅店的时候忽然意识到了住处的问题，他们两个都没有固定住所这种东西。

“你觉得城东的公寓怎么样？”

“嗯？”Bobby一脸茫然地看着他，手里掐着烟，烟灰缸里已经堆满了烟头。

他一阵厌烦，伸手夺过了那只烟按灭了。他自己忍了几天不碰烟了，然而对方没有丝毫意识到这一点的意思。

他们租了个公寓，说是他们，其实是Porter出了全部的钱。而戒烟行动在一个月后先后宣告失败，他们在弥漫了烟雾和酒精气息的房子里整日争吵，Porter不得不接下更多的活来逃离这一切，以至于他是在儿子出生后才赶到了医院。

有一个一天能抽一包烟的爸爸和能用威士忌代替吃饭的父亲，这孩子没成为畸形儿简直是个奇迹。但随着他一点点长大，所有人都发现了问题，他继承了他爸爸的恶劣脾气，还有不知是遗传还是被毒害的迟缓大脑，在上学后理所当然的成为了班级里的麻烦分子。

Porter坐在观众席上，被日头和甜蜜的家庭们环绕着，他一把夺过身边人才点着的烟捻灭在了地上。

“操你的，Porter。”Bobby毫不顾及地骂道，有几位家长已经探头看了过来。

“别他妈以为我愿意来。”Porter压低声音回骂。

足球场上他们的儿子正像个呆头鹅一样游离在比赛之外，四处乱跑引起不满的嘘声。

“你让我生出了这种蠢货。”Bobby迎接着众人异样的眼神冷笑。

“你怎么不说是你抽烟抽坏了他的脑子。”

“或许他只是遗传了你。只有智商有缺陷的人才会预想不到今天。”

正在他们互相指责咒骂的时候，他们的儿子已经在场上和人打了起来，场面一片混乱，家长和老师们上前劝解帮忙，而他们却习以为常地坐在原地观赏混乱，他们早就接受了这种生活。

“看啊，那个怪胎的家长。”有两位女士在一旁窃窃私语，Porter的魅力对这些家长不起作用，他们的眼神里只有鄙夷。

 

Porter从梦中惊醒，紧捂着胸口，他觉得自己的心脏经历了一次骤停，现在正拼命地急跳。

你得让他打掉这个孩子。这个念头一闪而过，他翻了个身，Bobby正面对着他，蜷着身体眉头紧锁，像是也在做什么噩梦。男人残缺的左手勾着床单，余下的三根手指微微颤抖。

Porter涌起一股罪恶感。放松，那只是个梦，那都是你自己的想法，而你在梦中强加给了别人。只是个孩子而已，你会学会怎么做一个父亲的。他给自己做着心理安慰。

他盯着Bobby看了半天。最差不过是长大后成为这个男人的样子，也没什么不好的，他这么想着，睡意再次袭来。

 

Bobby在房间里坐卧不宁，自从昨晚被掐灭了烟他就没碰过烟盒。这几天下来他的黑眼圈已经出来了，眼睛里布满血丝，像是等待着宣判的囚犯。

你拖了太长时间了。Porter想，他可比你要更加的不安，快点说出来，没什么大不了的。

Bobby正把玩着一颗抑制剂，Porter能闻到又有一丝信息素的气味溢出了。对方也在犹豫，迟迟没有把抑制剂吞下去，耷拉着肩膀失神地盯着墙角，药丸在手里里随着汗水滑动，滑到了因为失去的手指而使拳头出现的缺口。

“操。”Bobby小声骂了一句，弯腰捡起了抑制剂，他看了眼自己手上已经愈合的伤疤，就像是在提醒自己记住这份残缺，习惯这个事实需要时间。

何况他现在还有另外的事情需要去习惯，他已经经受的太多了。

“你想要我……”

“你要我标记你吗？”

两个人同时开口，Bobby的声音被盖了过去，他刚做出的决定也在一瞬间被打乱。

“哦，你说标记……行，行啊……”Bobby含糊着应答。Porter觉得信息素的气味变浓了，他以为自己是冷静的，但却忘了问对方本来想要和他说什么。

Porter将手指探进后穴，小心地扩张着，刚进入这个月的发情期的男人还没分泌出足以供人顺利进入的液体。他们本可以再等几天来免去这一程序，但Porter不敢，他知道标记对方的决心本来就是摇摇欲坠，只要轻轻一推就会轰然倒塌。

“你他妈能快点进来吗？”而Bobby似乎更加的不确定，身体紧绷没有放松的意思。所以这不是个好主意，Porter却听从了，他进入得很急切，不给对方说不的机会。紧致的后穴包裹了他，他内心隐秘的恐慌消散了。他有些害怕被拒绝。

他冲撞了几下，发出一声感叹：“操，你也太紧了，”身下的人发出一声哼笑，他意识到了什么，“你上次不会是第一次吧。”

没有反驳。他放缓了节奏，细致地将人操开，他又想到了什么：“你不会之前没过性行为吧。”

“妈的收一收你那处女情结，我只是没让人用过后面。”Omega扭头对他呲牙，像只炸毛的猫，于是他用上了所有技巧，将人操弄得发出愉悦的咕哝声。“你以前的床伴怎么会没发现你是个Omega？”Porter说，自己以前也是瞎了，怎么会没留意过那么多迹象？

“相处时间太短。我一向没什么女人缘。”Bobby嘟囔了一句。

“你可不只是没什么女人缘。”Porter揉搓着男人的头发，忍不住调侃，他沉浸在交合的愉悦中，几乎露出笑容。

Bobby猛然挣脱了他的手指，语气变得恶劣：“你就不能闭嘴快一点结束吗！”

他也想，但不是因为厌烦，信息素的气息越来越浓厚，他的Alpha本能再次升起，他在渴求着标记的形成。他加快节奏，但Omega生殖腔入口却迟迟不开，对方在紧张，这让他觉得不舒服。他弯下腰，让对方也更清楚地闻到自己信息素的气味，他想了想，还是用舌头舔舐上了对方的脖颈。这是从没有过的肢体接触，上一次他们只是做而已，但感觉不是很糟。他感受到了血管的跳动，还有男人颤抖的呼吸，他克制不住自己轻轻撕咬，就像是野兽表达亲昵的方式。

“别……”Bobby侧过头拒绝，紧咬着嘴唇仿佛在抵抗什么羞耻的事，他的生殖腔入口表达了相反的意思，顺利地打开了。Porter露出个得意的笑容，没人能拒绝他，他迅速地顶了进去，几乎有些粗暴，来表达刚才被抗拒的不满。Bobby的手指猛然间收紧，被Porter一把握住压在了床上，他下意识地想十指交握，但左手的小指却握了个空，然后他意识到了自己的错误，嗤笑了一声，改成用手掌包裹住了仅余的三根手指，那让人感觉单薄，他觉得自己用点力气就能把那三根一起折断。他在对方体内成结，心中泛起一股古怪的怜悯。天啊，这个有点招人恨的小可怜，他的Omega，同时伴随着一大串他小时候喜欢用来形容猫狗的词语飘过脑海，Porter完成了标记。

 

Porter躺了好一会儿，依然没有睡意，他感受到充盈，他确定这是标记的原因。他有一下没一下地把玩他的Omega的头发，终于给自己找到了话题。

“嘿，问你件事，你卷了我的钱干什么了。”

“怎么？”

“别紧张，就是问问。”

“去还赌债，”Bobby叹了口气，小声抱怨了一句，“他们留下了钱，还他妈留了我两根手指。”

妈的拆东墙补西墙的小无赖有什么可抱怨的，Porter觉得又好气又好笑，但他本来该觉得愤怒的。标记的作用，他想道，标记对他的影响太大了，让他有点心慌。

他努力调动起恼火的情绪，并且说了出来：“活该。”但语气比他预想的温和多了。

Bobby僵了一下，往远处挪了一下，他才意识到刚才挨得有多近。他翻了个身，别纵容这种小脾气，他想。

 

他该早点发现那些迹象的。Porter一边躲子弹一边想着。

“你他妈根本没还完赌债是不是！”他吼着。

“是！”Bobby一边躲避一边尖叫回来。

“你他妈早就知道这群人在找你！”

“操！”Porter一把把跑错方向差点撞到枪口上的男人扯回来，开枪回击。

Porter射击着逃窜，在换弹夹时刻还有能力思考，他逃离死亡枪手射程时终于把最近的事情都理清了。车子在狂飙，风从窗户灌进来发出巨大的噪声，他不得不继续吼叫：

“你根本没怀孕是不是！”

“没有！”

“你他妈是想把我吓出心脏病来是怎样！”Porter一声厉喝，给了副驾上的人一拳，力度之大让没锁的车门直接被撞开了，男人一声尖叫险些摔出车外，又被Porter一把拽了回来。

他们努力平复呼吸以及车速，Bobby喘匀了再次开口：“你不想要为什么不说？我本来以为你会毫不犹豫的让我打掉！”

然后以此为借口要钱去还债。Porter想着，但他的愤怒集中在了另一个点。

“为什么你觉得我会那么做！”

“得了吧，你宁愿去找个人上我都不想自己来！谁能想到你会想让我留着孩子！妈的和我？有个孩子？你他妈脑子有病吗？”

“我只是不想因为欲望的事情损失钱……孩子和这是两回事……我操！”Porter已经不知道自己想要论证什么了，那天晚上不是不想上而且最后确实没有控制住？还是和对方有个孩子这件事不是不可接受的？每个论点都很糟糕，于是他用问题反击，“你为什么不提流产的事，如果那是你的计划！”

“我说了你会答应吗？”Bobby瞪着他。

“我会！”

别说谎了，你不会，Porter绝望地用左手抓住了头发，你会觉得是对方提出流产是因为以为你不想要，所以才委曲求全，你会觉得愧疚甚至有点怜悯，妈的Bobby说的没错，他脑子有病，对上过的人的古怪责任感或者是对交合过的Omega的莫名保护欲。这种病让他从一开始就从一个完全错误的角度看待整件事，让他忽视疑点，并且彻底忘记对方是个什么东西。

脸酸脾气差仿佛每个人都欠他钱随时会卷钱跑路的没良心的人渣骗子。

“为什么同意我标记你？”Porter无力地问。

“想真的搞出个孩子圆上一个谎？”Bobby耸耸肩。

“然后呢？”

“再提流产的事情？或者一次性赡养费？”也意识到了自己的计划有多么逻辑混乱漏洞百出，Bobby支吾了两句后骂道，“妈的谁他妈有时间管以后的事？”

或者像今天这样，Porter杀了讨债的人，也被列入了追杀的名单，他们彻底绑在一条船上了。

反正对方是从来没想过真的给你生孩子的事情。Porter已经冷静下来了，他一脚刹车，两个人都往前冲了一下：“下车。”

Bobby哦了一声，解开安全带下去了，Porter锁了车门，他才意识到这是什么意思：“嘿，你什么意思，这他妈是沙漠，我会死在这。”

“谁他妈管你死活。”Porter恢复了往日的平静，开车走了。

 

感谢上帝，没有孩子。

Porter松了口气，有种劫后余生的庆幸，在这份庆幸下，被欺骗的愤怒已经不值一提。

又回到正常生活了，虽然那场枪战给他带来点小麻烦，但总会解决的，他愉悦地想着。

你是不是把你的Omega扔在沙漠里了。

愤怒全面平息后他脑海里首先浮现出这个问题。

他觉得自己好像在做梦，每个词语听起来都那么的荒唐。

他的Omega，昨晚才标记的，好吧，这是又一个小麻烦。这个麻烦甚至不用去解决，再过几个小时死在沙漠里也就解除标记了。

然后他想到了那位漂亮的Jessica女士，那位女士是记下了Bobby Cooper的名字吧，如果有人报告了Omega的失踪，Jessica会想起他最后追查到他的。

他叹了口气，掉头往回开，更好的方式，解决掉追杀的麻烦后，去正式的解除标记，过程可能曲折些，但没什么后患。

当他看到还呆在原地的男人后，想起一件事，妈的怎么会有人发现这个人的失踪？如果能有那么一个人在意Bobby的行踪，他当初追债都不会那么困难！

他停了车，Bobby坐了进来，“欠债不还被搞成这个鬼样子也是活该。”他迎面就扔给对方一句。

Bobby耷拉着肩，刚才的尖厉都不见了，半晌之后他嘶哑着开口：“我也不想到这种地步，我搞到钱了正要去还，然后……妈的……”

男人有些语无伦次，标记的连接力量让Porter感受到了一丝痛苦，他瞥了对方一眼，这么热的天，Bobby在剧烈的发抖，牙齿紧咬着克制颤抖。

“后座有水。”Porter担忧地多看了他几眼，缓和了语气。

“既然已经这个样子了，我们了结了这件事，然后解除标记，成交？”

“当然。”Bobby恹恹地答道，盯着手里的水神色恍惚，忽然间又摇了摇头，拧开水瓶喝了起来。

“在那之前还有一件事，去确定一下昨晚没一次性中彩。”

“嗯。”

“你债主的赌场在哪里？”

“什么？”

“就他妈的告诉我就好。”

 

检查的结果的确很不幸，两个人面面相觑，还是Porter开口问了一句；“你会打掉吧。”

“当然，”Bobby面色惨白，“但是……”

Porter心里咯噔一下，觉察到不妙。

“你知道这种事有点伤身体，你能不能……”

“妈的我不会给你一分钱，我已经答应了帮你解决麻烦。”

“但是那很伤身，你他妈不能搞大了人家的肚子然后就撒手不管！”

Porter睁大了眼睛，平复了半天还是没控制住吼了出来：“那他妈的怪谁！”

“我不会就这么打掉，或者你想让我生下来你养，即使是那样我也得要一笔钱，妈的生孩子……那么恐怖的事情。”

“那你就生，我好歹花出的钱还能买回些什么。”

Bobby在赌债问题解决后没了踪影，几个月后再次找到了Porter，把孩子交给了他，拿了钱摔门走人。

Porter看着摇篮里的孩子意识到一件事，这次买卖是分期付款，这只是头款，他要在这个孩子身上继续消费人力物力直到咽气的那天。

他感受到了快要把他淹没的绝望。

孩子总算是顺利地长大，上了小学，就在Porter本以为日子就这么平静下来时，过去的事情又找上了他，他需要消失一段时间。他想了又想，终于做出决定：“我送你去你外婆家。”

Cooper夫人小心地打开门，脸上的皱纹比上次见面时更多了，但目光却依然像豺狼一样让他觉得要被吞吃入腹。

“我是让你去杀了那个混蛋，不是要你去搞他，搞出这么个小杂种来。”Cooper夫人一边把吃的端上来一边大声抱怨，Porter翻了个白眼，有气无力地辩解：“……事情很复杂。

Cooper夫人可不打算听他的解释，这位已经到了快要进棺材的年龄，却依然能每天喝一瓶威士忌的强悍女人一巴掌抽掉了男孩才抓到手里的肉：“饿死鬼！没教养的小杂种！就和你那个爸一个死样！我就该刚生下来就把他掐死！”

Porter绝望地捂住了脸，耳边的骂声久久不曾断绝。

 

Porter倒抽一口气，胸腔生疼，他捂住心脏，差点以为这是一次心脏病突发。

他伸手推了推身边的男人，被子里传来一声咒骂：“你他妈干什么？”

“如果，我是说如果，检查结果很不幸，你会打掉吧。”

“废话。”

“不是为了要钱？”

“你把我当什么人了？”

“你知道……你知道那很伤身体吧，即使这样也要？确定？”

Bobby转过头来看他，皱着眉头，蓝眼睛死死地盯了他一会儿，把自己又埋回了被子里：

“妈的有病！”

 

“不敢相信我们居然跑到他的地盘，他的赌场就在后面那条街上，你他妈确定自己是清醒的吗，没被劣质酒精搞坏脑子或者什么的？”

“闭嘴。”Porter把抱怨了一路的Omega推进了房间，里面的男人抬头冲他点了点头就算打了招呼。

“Bill，帮他检查一下有没有怀孕。”Porter低声说。

“妈的我说了我自己能确定，我会骗你说怀孕，但不会骗你说没有怀孕……”Bobby的耳尖发红，喋喋不休地说着。

“闭嘴。”Porter再次打断了他。Bill就像是完全没听到他们的争吵一样，手指一指示意omega到该去的地方。

“没有状况。”

最终Bill告诉Porter结论的时候，他长出一口气：“妈的感谢上帝。”

“我说了有了我会打掉，你还紧张什么？”Bobby继续说着，他今天的话有点太多了。

他们坐在街边的车里，Bobby恢复了常态，沉默了一会儿忽然说：“我刚才也紧张，我听说那挺疼的。”

“嗯？”Porter密切地关注着街上的情况，一时间没反应过来。

“我没想到你会在意这件事。不管怎么说……我也很高兴只是虚惊一场，没伤到你那古怪的对床伴的道德准则。”

这人好像误会了什么，Porter想，Bobby大概以为他昨晚和今天的紧张是因为愧疚于堕胎造成的伤害，想太多了，事实正相反，他是因为那个梦而紧张，他怕对方因为种种原因临时反悔，最后造成他一个人养孩子的惨剧。

Porter讪讪地没说话，Bobby看着他，然后“哦”了一声，转过头去，点了根烟来掩饰明白事实后的恼怒与尴尬。

只能说他们的默契被标记增强了，但这好像并不是件好事。Porter把注意力转移回前方的小巷，刻意不去留意身边人的种种困窘动作。

其实对堕胎的危害性问题的考虑也构成了他紧张的一小部分原因。Porter有点想这么说，但又觉得这会让他显得太心软了。

他很快就不用再想下去了，他看到了目标的出现，发动了车。

“我们去哪儿？”

“带上这个。”Porter递过去一副保护性牙套。

“做什么？”

他懒得去费心解释，算是用来平衡自己刚才动过的解释念头，他给自己戴上，加快车速冲进了小巷。迎面开来一辆车，他却没有避让的意思。对面在十米开外时才意识到他想要做什么，已经来不及了。

“操！”伴随着Bobby一声含混的咒骂，两车快速相撞。他迅速适应了震荡，开门下车，开后备箱拿工具砸碎了对方的车玻璃。里面的人被撞击的晕晕乎乎，系安全带的重要性。

他赶在对方清醒过来摸到枪之前双手持枪锁定了脑袋，Bobby刚从车里爬下来，他有点庆幸又有点遗憾对方带了牙套，否则可能会出现一些更好玩的局面。

他叫住了不知道两条腿该往哪儿迈的男人：“去后备箱找钳子，过来夹断链子，把保险箱拿出来。”

当他们拿着保险箱离开现场时，Bobby依然一脸茫然，Porter咧嘴笑了一下：“别只有还钱那点出息。”

这段时间的愤懑总得有个地方发泄，现在，他的心情很好。他闻到一丝信息素的气味，他的Omega，即使是暂时的，但和自己的Omega一起进行犯罪活动的感觉真的很美妙。

 

“你该告诉我你抑制剂用完了！”

“你该告诉我你要打劫Tim赌场的赌金！”

生活不会给他超过哪怕半天的好心情，他和Bobby在旅馆里互相指责，同时意识到了沟通的重要性。

“他派人监视了所有贩卖抑制剂的店铺，他怎么会知道你是个Omega？”

“我不知道！”男人皱眉，想到了些什么，“或许是从那个小镇里的人得到的消息……我也不确定……”

就和他把人从沙漠里找回来时一样，Porter通过链接感受到痛苦，他没问下去：“我认识私下里卖抑制剂的，但要给他两天时间来进货。”

Bobby瞥了他一眼没说话，发情期已经让Omega有轻微的发热迹象。

“忍忍就过去了，标记之后不会再出现无法交合发热致死那种事情，不用谢。”他没好气地补充了一句，Bobby保持安静，大概是标记的作用，发情期的Omega多少温顺了一点。

 

“嘿，Tim……”Bobby把电话拿远了点迎接那头的咒骂，他揉了揉头发，天气很热，解决不了的发情更加的燥热，他咬紧了牙克制骂回去的冲动。

“Tim，我知道你很生气，我没想到会是这种情况……不我不知道他要打劫你，他是个疯子……我是打算还你钱的，你得相信我……”

“别这样……我……我可以告诉你他的下落，但你得放过我，这事与我无关……至少让我当面和你解释……不我不是不怕你，我也不想和你见面，但是……操，Tim，求你了，我需要抑制剂，我会死的……我……”

电话那面挂断前传来男人恶毒的声音：“你的那个同伴不是个Alpha吗，吸一吸他的屌，求他干你吧，你应得的。”

 

Bobby神经质地咬着手指，盯着窗户外面发呆，屋内已经开了空调，但他的衬衫还是湿透了，透出种黏腻的燥热感。

Porter又灌了一口威士忌，想用真正的味道来遮蔽信息素，没什么用处，他现在对这个气味已经有了心理性的忌惮，太呛人了，一直往人鼻孔里钻，顺着脊柱下移，鼓动着他的下半身背叛理智。

他想自己该出去走走，躲避开这段时间。他站起身来，“Porter……”Bobby急促地喊了一声，又立刻咬住嘴唇，僵硬地转过头去不看他，继续嘶咬起指甲。

Porter原地转了几步，叹息了一声，车钥匙扔回了桌上，他走过去拽着Omega的衣领让对方往床中间挪挪身体，给他在床边留个坐下来的地方，伸手去解对方的皮带；“想要就直说，真是的。”

Bobby的裤子已经被脱了下来，勃起的阴茎和湿漉漉的大腿内侧都一览无余，他硬得厉害，脸却别了过去，绞紧双腿试图翻个身从Porter身下爬开，他从牙间挤出了一句：“操，别同情我……”

Porter顺势让他翻过了身趴在床上，开始脱自己的衣服：“和那玩意无关，”他一把脱下衬衫，“你他妈以为我鼻子有问题吗，你那信息素的气味……操……要了人命了……”

Bobby发出古怪的笑声：“你认真的吗？威士忌的气味？”

“你知道？谁告诉你的。”他把皮带扔在了地上。

“用脚趾头想想也知道，我妈恨不得泡在酒桶里，她甚至因为喝假酒进过医院，在怀我的时候……你也是个酒鬼。”Bobby嘲笑道，回头看了他一眼，视线扫过他赤裸的身体，吞咽了一下。他露出个笑容，卖弄地眨了眨自己那双同样湛蓝的眼睛。

“戴套。”然后Omega说了一句，转回了头。

“……”他有一种微妙的自尊心受挫感。他涌起一个恶毒的想法，玩弄这个Omega，把男人吊在欲望边缘，要求对方给自己口交，而他在疏解欲望后把人抛在一边，想一想那副愤怒又无可奈何的可怜模样就令他兴奋。

但Alpha的本能大概就是无法看着自己的Omega在发情期内因为情欲受苦，上帝有种死板的道德感。怎么从来没人告诉过他标记有这种影响，他在心底抱怨着，把刚才的想法抛在了一边。

 

当Bobby发现自己被反扭着双手压在墙上时，他的第一念头就是要好好嘲讽一下Porter这附近暂时安全的判断。

恐惧是在那之后才到来的，他想起了那把锋利的剪刀，他的手指被剪下来时的感觉。

“你和Porter又搞在一起了？”他听到Phil的声音，原本让他避之不及的声音现在却宛如天籁，他松了口气，双腿发软，来人松开了他的手，让他转过身来。高大的白人警官正居高临下地俯视着他，旁边站着黑人搭档。

“嘿，Phil，Carter，好久不见……”

Carter狠狠地给他腹部来了一拳，他顺着墙向下滑去，又被扯着衣领站了起来。

“别装傻，Porter给你的钱呢，那是属于我们的，他为了躲开我们才让你带走。”

“我一分都没有，真的，我拿去还赌债了，你们可以去问Tim！”

“安静点，”Phil又补了一拳，他想吐，“我们相信你。我们也不想管Porter和你之间的事情。”Phil看他的眼神就像在质询廉价娼妓，条子们当然能搞清他的Omega身份，但他只是不知道为什么他们会假定他和Porter是那种关系。

“我听说你们劫了Tim的钱？”Carter转到了真正的话题。

“别想否认。”Phil说道。Bobby护住了腹部，小腿狠狠地挨了一脚，新伤旧伤一起作痛，差点跪在地上。

“我会……我会把拿到的钱都给你们……如果他分给我的话，我不能确定……”

“这话可不能乱说，我们是好警察，”Carter拿着警棍轻轻在腿上敲击，“Porter不会就此停手吧，我们听说了，Tim惹上了这个疯子。”

“我不知道……我不知道他下一步要做什么……”

“他会杀了Tim，我们可不能坐视不管，”Phil露出个笑容，掐住了Bobby的脖颈，“可能还是保护不了可怜的Tim小子，但我们不会让凶手逍遥法外。”

Bobby眨了眨惊惧的蓝眼睛，Phil叹了口气，从Carter手里拿过警棍，用力抽在男人的腰侧，“蠢货，”他骂道，抬起警棍卡住了对方的脖子，低声说道，“我要他杀人的计划，你懂吗，我要人赃并获让他去监狱里蹲个几十年，这是他愚弄我们的代价。”

“轻点，你要勒死他了，”Carter从Phil手里拿回了警棍，“我们会给你好处的，Bobby，你一直都很合作，你能拿到你欠下的钱去还债，我保证这一点。但如果你说不，我们不介意卖Tim一个人情，他在找你。”

“失去手指的感觉可比这疼多了，不是吗，Bobby？”临走之前，他们把Bobby的脸砸在了墙上，他记不清是谁干的了，两个一起，或许。

 

“和人打了一架。”Bobby抬手擦了下鼻子，解释道，其实血迹早就擦干净了，都沾在了衬衣的袖口，但Porter紧盯着他的蓝眼睛让他觉得不自在。

Porter没说话，收回盯着他的目光，低头干自己的事去了，Bobby讪讪地进了浴室，他要冲洗一下，洗掉那两个条子看猎物一样的眼神。

他脱掉衣服，看到身上的淤青，打开喷头，冲到身上的水流都让他觉得发疼。他很快就适应了，这的确比失去手指好多了。

Porter进来用厕所，眼睛却看着浴室里背对着他的男人，Alpha提上裤子，拉开浴室的门，水浇了他一身，他一把把人按在墙上，关上了喷头。

“你他妈干什么？”Bobby身体紧绷，在他手下挣扎。

他站在Bobby背后，手臂绕过男人的脖子掐住了下巴，逼迫对方侧过头来，如果忽视这些，这个姿势倒更像个拥抱。

他近距离盯着Omega脸上的淤青，紧抿着双唇。Bobby不敢看他，蓝眼睛闪烁着向一边瞧去。

“别总想着骗我。”Porter沉声说，Bobby再次试图从他手里挣脱出来，一边咒骂着，脚下没踩稳，两脚劈叉式的滑开，整个人向后倒去，他下意识地抓握着什么，握住了Porter湿透的衣服。Porter一把揽住了他的腰，阻止了下滑的趋势。

“操！”Bobby发出疼痛的嘶声，Porter低头看了眼，他的手指正大力按压着腰侧的一处淤青。他松开手，Bobby迅速退开，撑住墙壁站稳，咬着牙来挺过那阵疼痛。Porter这才意识到刚才他们挨得有多近，几乎是贴在了一起。

Porter上前一步，Bobby想向后躲，但却已经无路可退。Porter蹲下来，拽过Omega的腿看了眼新添的淤青和已经愈合的狭长伤疤。

“一会儿上点药，否则明天疼的更厉害。”他说着起身走了出去。

 

简单粗暴的抢劫方式就会有简单粗暴的报复方式。

Porter看到有个追踪过他的熟脸在街对面鬼鬼祟祟地走过，他跟上去想要一探究竟。

“怎么了？”Bobby跟在他身边。所以当他听到声音回头，看到辆向他疾驰过来的福特时，他伸手向旁边抓了一把，却抓了个空。身边的人早就没了踪影，他愣了一下，就这么一迟疑，他整个人被撞的飞了起来，落下时砸在了车前窗玻璃上。

他的后脑勺刺痛，天空在他眼里飞速旋转，有人从车上下来。一颗子弹从那人身边飞过，掠过他耳侧，击中了汽车的前门。

虽然这一枪差点要了他的命，但对方也被这突如其来的一枪搞晕了，下意识地有躲避的动作。他抓住了机会，拔枪回击，他一边开枪一边想着，妈的这才是开枪的正确方式。

他解决了麻烦，没回头看一眼，他的注意力在街边的Omega身上。他走过去一把抢过了对方的枪，拽着男人的领子离开现场。

“我不是故意的，只是打偏了而已。”Bobby辩解着，从Porter手里解救自己被拽得大开的衣领。

Porter开了旅店的门，把人甩了进去，他伸手摸了摸后脑，果然摸到了一片湿热液体。他把枪扔还给对方，Bobby伸手接住，还没等放起来，就被大力地按在了墙上。

“你他妈还不如杀了我，你躲之前都不想着提醒我一声？”Porter压低声音嘶吼，Bobby睁大了眼睛，没想到会被问这种问题。“只是事情太突然我没想到而已！”他叫道，一副全然无辜的神色。

可我想到了。Porter怒火中烧地想着，他不确定自己是不是说了出来，Bobby的瞳孔紧缩了一下，像是被什么震惊了，随后身体松懈了下去，不再大力地抗拒着他，但却依然说道：“没人叫你那么做。”

Porter抬手给了他一拳，同样的角度，同样的方向，砸在他脸上的淤青上。

“操！你干什么！”Bobby挣扎起来，Porter大力按压着他，克制着怒火，脸上冷冰冰地没有表情。熟悉的一声轻响，Porter感受到有东西抵在了他的腹部，“操！Porter！别以为我不会开枪！”Bobby急剧地喘息，嘴唇颤抖。

Porter抬起膝盖，大力地顶撞他的腰侧，一声凄惨的痛呼让他明白他没记错地方。他想起Omega腰侧的淤青，再一次提膝袭击同一个部位。当他想伤一个人的时候，他是可以很恶毒的。

“操！”Bobby再次惨叫，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，额头上冒出冷汗，手里的枪依然抵着Porter，但已经绵软无力。“你杀过人吗？”Porter从他手里拿过了枪，露出个嘲弄的笑意。

Bobby咬着牙齿，再次睁开的蓝眼睛有些湿润，他沉默地看着Porter，一言不发。

“第三次了，”Porter嗤笑一声，“你又在痛苦，到底发生过什么？你做了什么把自己搞进了拍卖场？要是没有我像你这种没人要的货物大概会被直接处理？”

“没人求你那么做！没人要你做任何事！”Bobby嘶吼起来，嗓音变得尖细，让Porter想起呲着牙的鬣狗。

“也没人要我一定要和你绑在一起，我能一个人解决这些麻烦。”Porter冷冷地说。

“对，我也能去告诉Tim你的下落，他会因此放我一马的。”Bobby发出怪异的笑声。

“很好，我会去Broadway上的旅店住一段时间，你可以告诉他这个。”Porter抓起车钥匙，转身离开。

“好走不送。”Bobby回道。

 

Porter说的是实话，他去了Broadway上的旅店。他在房间里费力地用两面镜子看着后面的伤口，其实没什么大事，他不该因为这点事大动肝火的。

他平静了下来，看着镜子里的自己，叹了口气。承认吧，他想，你不是因为Bobby没及时提醒你而愤怒的。你是因为在那种情况下你居然想到了他。

标记的作用，Alpha的本能，随便怎么叫都好，如果是投射在别人身上，比如说像Jessica那样美丽动人的Omega，他不会这么抗拒。但Bobby，上帝啊，他想着，翻了个白眼，不知道丝毫感恩的小混蛋，这种感觉就好像是单恋，让他觉得他把自己那所剩不多的真心都扔给了空气。

隔壁传来打骂声，这在这片街区太正常了，他想起自己的父母，这么多年他迟迟不肯标记任何人的原因，他不觉得自己会是个负责任的Alpha，但现在当他对着这世界上最糟糕的Omega的时候，却发现事实似乎并不是那样。

我好像还挺负责任的，Porter盯着镜子想。即使对方不领情，但这并不影响自己算是个不错的Alpha的事实。

但他涌起的微妙自得感迅速消失。这里并不安全，如果Bobby留在原来的地方，很快就会被找到，而这里也会被暴露出来。报出自己行踪并确切执行是一件很不理智的事，像是种赌气的行动。

刚才的整件事情都是他在赌气，这太幼稚了。

你因为这种幼稚的原因把你的Omega扔在危险的地方了，可真是很负责任的表现啊，Porter。

他打了个哆嗦，扔下手里本来想处理伤口的工具，起身走出门去。

 

Porter看见一台车停在旅馆对面的街边，里面的人一看就是个并不合格的盯梢者，他根本没看见小心地溜过去钻进车底的Porter。

Porter割断了输油管，滚了出来，他不在意被看见了，因为在车里的人看见他时，他已经点着烟扔到了从车底漏出流成一道蜿蜒细线的汽油里。要是在往日，他喜欢看那些人争相恐后从车里逃生的景象，但现在，他没那个时间。他快步走进旅馆，跑上了楼，一脚踢开房间的门。躺在地上挣扎的Omega和蹲在地上按着他的上半身的男人同时向他看过来，而另一个蹲在脚边不得不回头，平衡性被打破，用手撑了下地。

感谢上帝。Porter在心底念叨着开了枪。

 

Bobby坐在血泊里穿着鞋，Porter看到刚刚回头的那一个手里拿着的剪刀。Tim果然很想要他的下落，但Tim对于Bobby那剩下的八根手指的独占欲以至这些人只能拿脚趾开刀是他没想到的。

他点了根烟递过去，Bobby接受了，安静地叼在嘴里。他们去了Broadway的那家旅馆，他坐在椅子上休息。刚刚他跑上七楼所用的时间破了自己的记录，代价就是现在双腿发软。

Bobby从他身后走近，拨开了他后面的头发，用他之前本打算自己处理的那块毛巾轻轻地贴了下伤口。

他颤抖了一下，毛巾拿开了。“你需要药，或许应该缝合一下。”Bobby说。

“我包里有酒，你就……简单处理一下就好。”他说道。

“我很抱歉……这一切事情，把你卷了进来。”Bobby一边弄着一边开口。

“总有这种事情发生。”他咬着疼痛回道。

“……谢谢，”半晌的沉默后，Bobby说，把手里的毛巾扔到一边，上面都是血迹，“好了。”

“你只会说。”Porter哼笑了一声，调侃道。但Bobby接下来的举动让他知道对方明显是误解了他的意思。

 

Omega跪在他双腿之间，舔弄着他的阴茎，低垂着眼睛。Porter打量着对方，伸出手指插进男人的发间，发丝很细但不是太软，Porter一直以为他是黑发来着，但握在手里仔细瞧一瞧，觉得里面带了点很不明显的暗金色。

Bobby在他抓住头发时停了下来保持不动，过了一会儿才意识到Alpha没有按自己的意思使用这张嘴的意图，才继续动了起来。Bobby含得不深，大多数时候只是舔舐着，这让Porter有些许的不满。他收紧手指，把男人向自己的阴茎上按去，牙齿碰了他一下，迅速地被嘴唇包裹了起来。Omega的喉咙包裹着他的阴茎，发出微弱的呛咳。然后他想到这是对方的第一次，松开了手。

Bobby尽可能放松，将他吞得更深一些，这并不容易，Porter抚摸着Omega被撑开的嘴唇想着。男人的嘴唇偏薄，尤其是上唇薄得有些过分，虽然与精巧没有半点关系，但这人的嘴实在是偏小，Porter怀疑再这么下去唇角会再次撕裂。他拽着Bobby的头发让人退了出来，心里对今天这些事仅存的一点恼怒也消散了。

他拉拽着对方上了床，细致的扩张后温柔地操了进去，一个原因是他今天头疼，没办法太粗暴地顶弄，另一个原因，他摸着对方的腰，腰侧的淤青又加深了，渗出青紫色，这是他的错。

不论如何都不该这么做的，Omega总是该有点特权，他的Omega更应该是这样，Porter想着，给身下的人脖子上留下了咬痕。

 

“嘿Tim，你不该那么做，如果你能放过我，我会把他交到你手上的……我不是在谈条件，我是在请求，他……他吓到我了，你知道他是个疯子，他对杀人没有任何感觉……”

“……是的，他操我了，当然，没标记……我知道，我知道我是个垃圾……他昨天差点杀了我，我不想再和他纠缠下去了，我们可以……Tim，喂？”

Bobby把话筒砸了回去，仔细查看周围后走出了电话亭，他依然感受到腰侧牵扯到肋骨的疼痛。

他独自在旅馆呆到下午，听到远处的一声闷响，紧闭的窗户被整的摇晃。他看见远处Tim的赌场亮起火光。

他坐了会儿，起身下楼，才拐过街角就被Phil和Carter的警车堵个正着。

“你们都不休息的吗？”他抱怨着。

“有人不让我们休息啊。”Phil示意性地看了看远处的爆炸。

“那不关我事。”他说。

“没时间和你绕圈子了！”Phil一把拽住了他的领子，举起拳头。

“别！他会怀疑的！”Bobby叫道，Phil的手停住了，眼睛向他颈侧的痕迹一瞥，露出个淫邪的笑意。

“他还真有些本事。”Carter也看到了，轻佻地说道。

“那我们就和你这么说好了，把Porter的计划告诉我们，把他的钱拿给我们，否则，我们已经盯住你了，或许Porter能躲开，你可不行。我们可以谈谈悬崖下的那个女尸。”

Bobby绷紧了肩膀，Phil帮他翻了下衣领，轻声威胁：“监狱对你来说可不是个好地方。大佬们会有他们的专属Omega，而总会有些吃不到好肉的饿狼不介意随便找些东西发泄的。”

“……我想……我可以告诉你们计划，但是钱的事情，我不确定……我不确定他会让我知道，你们清楚，我们已经有过一次……”

“那就会有第二次。Porter……”Phil笑着摇了摇头，“他是个很奇怪的人，我们至今无法理解他当初会选择相信你，而且现在看来，他还没对你失去兴趣。”

“抓住这点时间做些有利于自己的事吧，别蠢到以为他会一直留意你，”Carter带着嘲讽的语气，“你该知道，Porter有那么一套，我们有个Omega保护组织里的小美人，可还对他念念不忘呢。”

 

“Tim，我很抱歉你的损失，但你知道他是不会停手的……对，我会引你们找到他……好的，我会在场，我先进，然后你们再过去。所以我得到你的保证了是吗，这件事后我们两清？好，谢谢，Tim，我发誓再也不会发生这种事情了……”

“妈的给了打了这么多次电话他才上钩。”Bobby放下电话对着Porter抱怨。

“他是怕他再不同意我会把炸弹安进他的卧室。”

“你会吗？”

“如果我能就不用这么折腾了，”Porter翻了个白眼，“他现在太小心了，身边的人太多。”

“你的计划能成功吗？”Bobby皱眉，他又想去啃指甲，但他只是双手交叉，身体前倾地坐在椅子上。

“给我点信任。”Porter不满地看了他一眼。

Bobby发出声怪笑：“信任？我上次谈到信任时，被一个女人推下了悬崖。”

Porter好一阵没有搭话，就在Bobby以为这话题已经结束时，他忽然间开口：“不是比喻意义吧？”

Bobby很快明白他是指什么，咧咧嘴角：“不是比喻意义。”

“好吧，”Porter耸耸肩，“看在我能很容易把你扔下悬崖的份上，扔你下去前我会告诉你的。”

Bobby犹豫着换了话题：“问你个问题？”

“说吧。”Porter疑惑地看了他一眼。

“当时为什么把钱交给了我？”

Porter皱着眉想了一下，组织好解释的语言：“我没选择，那两个条子堵住了我，我除了你不认识别人，我想过后从你手里追钱总比从条子手里容易……很显然，我错得离谱。”

“哦。”Bobby看向别处，安静了下去。

 

“他进去了，我们要跟上吗？”

赌场老板拿着望远镜站在窗边，摆了摆手：“不，再等等。”

他没有盯着旅馆的正门，而是看着一个不起眼的角落，没过一会儿，他看见Bobby从那里走出，快步离开。

“果然如此，”Tim露出笑容，“当他选在这里时我就知道，那个房间有个隐秘的出口，他们不知道我父亲当年也这么利用过那里。”

“你们去把他带回来，小心点他的那个Alpha同伙，如果可能一起带回来，”他看了下放在窗台上的剪刀，“我发现剪人手指是件很容易上瘾的事情。”

房间里的人撤走了，他坐回了沙发上，给自己倒上一杯，几乎要哼出小曲，电话铃打断了他的好心情。

“老板，他去见了一个条子，总在这片街上的那个黑色大块头，但我没看见另一个条子，也没看见别的人。哦，他们现在正要离开。”

“一个条子？”Tim满心疑惑，他迅速想了想，“跟着他们，但别和警察起冲突。”

他放下电话，皱眉思考，他刚刚在愉悦之下喝的太多了，头脑并不是很清醒。有枪指住了他的后脑，他听到一个很具有吸引力的男性声音：“听说你在找我？”

 

“赌场的人在跟着我们，”Bobby回头，“我们得想办法甩掉他们，你也不想他们知道钱到了你们手里吧。”

“嗯。”Carter说着，将车拐进了小巷，停了下来。

“你……”

“我会甩掉他们的，但是在确定了一些事情之后。”Carter说着拿起电话，开始拨号。

 

Porter看着地上的尸体，又有些厌恶地瞧了眼窗台上的剪刀，他上前抓起酒瓶喝了一口，右手刷了个花样把枪收回了枪套，有些遗憾此时没有观众。

他的手还没离开枪，门口传来一声巨响，“别动！”来者叫道，“举起手来，把枪给我！”

这家伙在这时倒是很像一个警察，Porter想着，缓慢地拔出了枪举起来，任由对方上前一把夺下。

“抓到你了，Porter，你可是杀了位遵纪守法的好公民。”Phil说道。

“……Bobby。”Porter背对着Phil，摇了摇头。

“没错，他出卖了你，”Phil嘲弄地笑着，电话响了，他右手举着枪，左手接听了电话，“我猜这是他那里打过来的。”

“他说他知道你把抢来的钱放在了哪儿。”Phil说道。

“婊子养的。”Porter咬着牙骂道。

“Carter，我想我们的Omega朋友说的是真话。”Phil说着，挂断了电话。

警察把枪抵在男人的后背，笑着说道：“别生气，监狱里有更好的货色，也或者，会有人对你这样的Alpha感兴趣。多遗憾，不管怎么出众的人，总可能栽在一些莫名其妙的人身上。”

Porter叹了口气，开口说道：“没错，比如说你这样的人，我知道你在这里干了五年了，敲诈勒索的事情无比精通，但我听说，你从来没开过枪，有人说你听见枪响都会吓得尿裤子。”

“有头脑的人不需要用蛮力，但如果我想，我现在可以杀了你，就说你企图逃跑，反正我已经有了证据了，枪上……”

Phil忽然想起，刚才男人举起枪的手上，好像戴了一副手套，和他的衣服一样是黑色的，所以并不显眼，更像是装饰品。

“没错，”Porter迅速地转身，夺过了他手里的枪，“枪上有你的指纹。”

“你刚才还应该问一件事的，上次你们和Bobby见面后，Carter有没有发现自己丢了什么东西？”在Phil被打晕之前，他最后的意识，是一块熟悉的警徽。

 

“你们很厉害，居然真的把钱放在这里？”Carter走进Bobby今早离开的那家有隐蔽出口的旅馆。

“就是在那个房间，夹在假话里的真话最不容易被发现。”Bobby说着，引他走到门口。

Carter警惕了起来，“我觉得我或许该把Phil一起叫来，他应该就在这附近，”但他想了想，“也或许他先带Porter回局里了，算了。你先进。”

Bobby看了他一眼，警察虽然还没掏出枪，但手一直处于准备好的状态。Omega稍一迟疑，伸出冰凉的手慢慢地打开了门。

房间的桌子上，一个黑色皮箱放在上面。“去打开。”Carter命令道。

Bobby吞咽了一下，一步步走过去。他把手放在开锁处，闭上眼睛，打开了箱子。

Carter轻快得吹了声口哨，“哇，棒极了。”黑人快步地走过来，姿态像是要随着音乐跳上一曲。Bobby常出一口气，退到了一边。箱子里慢慢地都是钞票。

伴随着对面的爆炸声，黑人警官瘫软了下去。Porter在后面接住了被打晕的人，Bobby一手提着装钱的皮箱，一手帮他把人从隐秘出口拖了出去，扔进了车后座和他的同伴做伴。

“开车，找个偏僻的地方把人扔下。”Porter坐进了后座，防止两个人在半路醒来。

“赌场的人回去报告时触发了炸弹，我把警徽留在了那，如果有还算聪明的警察，他们会发现那把枪的。让他俩自己想办法解释这一切去吧。”Porter得意地说道。

“你可以拿着钱走，把我扔给Carter。”Bobby忽然开口。

“我为什么要那么做？”Porter皱眉。

“这样你就不用把钱分给我。”

“……我说过要分钱给你？”Porter的眉头皱得更深了，然后他耸了耸肩，“好吧，分你一半。你本来也可以不告诉我他们两个的事的。”

“他们会把我们说出来的。”Bobby帮着把人从车里弄出来，扔在了小巷的垃圾箱旁。

“会的，但他们需要时间来编造一个没有敲诈勒索的故事。”

“也没有使用暴力……好吧，警察局一般不管那个。”Bobby厌恶地做了个鬼脸。

Porter盯着他看了一会儿，忽然翻了个白眼，“操，管他呢。”他拔出枪来，轰在了Phil的脑袋上。

“操，你干什么！”Bobby吓了一跳，尖叫道。

“管他们是活的死的，那群蠢货都要个几天才能查出个头绪，”Porter把枪递给了Bobby，“要来吗？”

“还是不了。”Bobby想起悬崖下的女人，摇了摇头。

“随你。”Porter说着，又开了一枪。别他妈乱动我的Omega，他想着，即使是暂时的。

 

“杀警察有时会很麻烦，所以我要先去墨西哥避一避。”Porter站在车旁，一边说一边把钱分成两份，把其中一个皮包扔给了Bobby。再走不远就是一个小镇，但沙漠地带真的是很热，或许他该开到小镇入口。

Bobby伸手接住，又掉到了地上，他总是记不住自己左手只有三根手指这件事，Porter无奈地想。

“抱歉，解除标记的事可能要再等一等了，这种事情你知道的，我不放心小诊所……”Porter接着说。Bobby没说话，点了根烟，漫不经心地四处乱看，这个反应搞得Porter有点紧张。他舔了舔嘴唇，后背上都是汗，忽然Bobby直视了他，他看着那双盯着他的蓝眼睛，一下子就说出了个提议，“其实你可以留着标记，你依然可以伪装成Beta，但有了标记，不至于发生那个晚上的事情……第一个晚上。对你来说更方便了，不是吗？”

Bobby眨了眨眼睛：“……你介意我和你去墨西哥吗？”

“……”Porter愣了半天，Bobby紧绷着嘴唇看着他，忽然Porter问了句，“你不是还有仇家吧？”

“操你的！”Bobby砸了下车顶，开门弯腰坐回了车里。

“有也无所谓，我可以直接开到墨西哥的沙漠埋了你。”Porter坐回了驾驶位，把手里装着另一半钱的皮包也扔给了Bobby。 

 

小镇上新开了一家酒吧，总坐在吧台的侍者是个Beta，性格不算好，总是一副有人欠他钱的样子，叼着烟恹恹地拿那双蓝眼睛瞥人，大家也就很快失去了对他一探究竟的兴趣。他经常会和客人发生争吵，但几乎每次动手他都是吃亏的那个，毕竟他身高不占优还少两个手指。有那么一次镇上的Chris在醉酒后差点又割掉他一根手指，幸好被人阻止了。后来Chris卷了家里的钱和情妇私奔，可气坏了他老婆。

出来阻止的是个和那个Beta合租的Alpha，人们怀疑过他们是兄弟，因为他们都是蓝眼睛。但那个Alpha很不一样，很会说笑，充满魅力。当他在酒吧时，总会有一些姑娘或是男性Omega跑进去喝上一杯，期待着能被搭讪。但即使会被搭讪，也是那个Beta。很多人都猜测Alpha才是真正的老板，但对于员工在工作时间的玩忽职守行为，他从来没说过什么。

有一天，一个经常来这里的姑娘和侍者聊天，随口说了一句：“Bobby，你的腰可不像我刚认识你时那么瘦了。”

Beta手一抖，打碎了个酒杯，他惊慌地冲着坐在角落里的Alpha看去。“别紧张别紧张，打碎的算在我账上嘛。”姑娘安慰着他，对着Alpha说道。

 

“我不明白你为什么就不能在镇上的诊所检查一下。”Porter抱怨，他开了一天的车，疲劳得厉害。

“那样不出一天所有人都会知道我是个Omega！”

“我不知道那有什么关系。即使知道你是个Omega也很少会有人想到我是标记你的人。”Porter脱着衣服，把外套向椅背上扔去，没能搭住，滑落了下来。

“但总会有人联想起失踪的那个，叫Chris还是什么来着。我们之前明明说好的，我不赌钱你不杀人。”Bobby弯腰帮他捡了起来，扔回椅子上。

“我没杀他。”

“Porter，扔在沙漠里和杀人没什么两样。”

“那能怪谁？你要是能少挑点事，少喝几杯，保持下体型，我不用杀人，也不用今天跑这一趟。”

“嘿，要是你能管住下半身，我们根本不用有这种担心。”

“我带套了！”

“总有意外，百分之二还是多少？”

“你想要我怎么办？”

“忍一下，或者出去找个谁，谁他妈管你怎么办。”

Porter起身把人推到了床上，一把抽出了Bobby的皮带。“妈的我标记的Omega我凭什么不能操？你怎么不说直接解除标记一了百了？”

他脱自己和对方的衣物脱得飞快，然而却依然没忘了戴套，他在套的过程中平静了下来，再开口就是玩笑的意味了：“让我出去找个谁，你认真的？”

Bobby说完立刻就知道自己说错话了，但他依然不松口，“你有的是人可以选。我不介意解除标记，但当时是你提出留着它的，”他说着挣扎了起来，“妈的去找别人吧，不会有人怀疑咱俩的关系的，操你的，从我身上滚下去……”

“嘿，嘿，停下，停下……”Porter按着人的胳膊把人压制在了床上，“天这么热，别闹了，你就是被今天的事搞得太紧张了。”

“说得像你不紧张一样。”Bobby白了他一眼。

“放松，你太紧了，咱俩不会那么幸运的，我从小到大从来没中过一次奖……妈的你后面怎么和没被用过一样……”

“那是因为我没到发情期，操，但你一年到头都在发情。”

“可我怎么又闻到你信息素的气味了。”

“你确定那不是从酒吧带回来的酒味？”

Porter没乱说，他真的是觉得Bobby的后面要把他夹断了，他在流汗，身体发热，但却是一种懒洋洋的热度。他柔和地操弄着，Omega的眼睛就像沙漠里的蓝宝石一样，闪烁着炫目的色彩。对方的身体也被汗水浸湿了，耳根发红，嘴唇轻微张开。他们都放松下来了，他们今天都在紧张，到底为什么紧张，Porter现在却有点不明白了。

他抚摸着Bobby略微有些绵软的小腹，感受着那份温度。Omega忽然喃喃抱怨道：“妈的我以前喝的更多也没发胖过。”

Porter笑了起来，用指关节轻轻掠过Omega的颧骨和脸颊，轻声说了句：“操，给我生个孩子吧。”

 

Porter伸手到床头，从烟盒里抽出两只烟，点着递给Bobby一只。  
Bobby：“你知道怀孕要戒烟的吧。”  
Porter：“……算我刚才没说。”

 

end


End file.
